


Heir Apparent

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Diplomacy, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah Ships Merlin/Arthur (Merlin), M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobility, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Supernatural Illnesses, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “I see it has begun.”“Begun?”“You are the last Dragonlord. You need an heir.”“An heir? What does that have to do with anything?”“You prefer the male form, do you not? Your magic, along with ancient Dragonlord magic is preparing your body to receive a child.”“What!? No. No, no, no. You’re wrong,” Merlin told him.“Do not fight it, Merlin. It is your nature, and the young Pendragon is your destiny.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 641
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Heir Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse

“Come on, Merlin! We don’t have all day!” Arthur called across the courtyard.

“All right, keep your hair on! I’d like to see you do it any faster.”

Upon reaching Arthur Merlin unceremoniously dumped all the luggage he’d been carrying at Arthur’s feet.

“At last! Finish up, then let’s go. I want to be near the mountains of Andor by nightfall.”

They made good time, stopping only for lunch and when nature necessitated it. As the day started to draw in, Arthur came to stop in a small clearing.

“This will do,” he announced.

Merlin slithered off his horse, glad to be done for today. He wasn’t sure he was cut out for horse-riding. But Merlin would do anything for Arthur.

Not that he’d ever tell him that. No need to give him a bigger head.

Merlin had a love-hate relationship with these long diplomatic trips Uther kept sending Arthur on. On the one hand, it was time alone with Arthur, and on the other hand… _it was time_ alone _with Arthur_.

He both treasured and dreaded their evenings. Gathered around the campfire, just the two of them. Staring at each other a little _too long_ across the flames. Or sitting so close that their thighs would touch and their breaths would mingle.

Tonight, he sat as far away as possible, even though it meant getting cold.

Lately, Merlin found himself having certain _thoughts_ about his prince. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like them. It was that he liked them _too much_. They were becoming more and more frequent, and with them, more and more _unusual_...

After their last trip to Lord Godwin’s, Merlin had found himself fantasizing about— No. He wasn’t going to finish that thought. It was bad enough he'd taken to stealing Arthur’s tunics to sniff at night. He was NOT going to think like that on this trip.

He needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn’t tell another soul. Someone he could swear to secrecy…

That night, having gotten Arthur talking about hunting, Merlin had managed to avoid the smouldering campfire looks, and once they'd turned in and Arthur was asleep. He snuck away.

***

He hurried through the woodland, and once he was sure he was far enough from camp, he opened his mouth and roared out a summons.

He waited in a field, shivering, hoping his kin wouldn’t take too long. He heard him before he saw him, Kilgharrah hovered overhead before descending.

“You summoned me, young warlock?”

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about something. But you must swear never to tell another soul!”

“I’m hardly spoiled for company, Merlin. I am the last of my kind.”

“Lately, I’ve been experiencing some rather… strange feelings and… other things,” muttered Merlin.

“Such as?” asked the dragon, wrapping his wings around himself.

“Mostly they’ve been about Arthur.”

“I see,” intoned Kilgharrah. “And what has been the nature of these feelings and ‘other things’?”

“Oh Gods! Please don’t make me say it!” Kilgharrah merely tilted his head, peering at him with unblinking reptilian eyes. “All right! I think I might be in love with Arthur! Are you happy?”

Kilgharrah laughed long and hard. Merlin rolled his eyes and made a ‘get on with it’ gesture.

“And it’s taken you this long to realise this?” he asked finally.

“Look, there’s some other things too. And you have to promise you won’t laugh!”

Kilgharrah cleared his throat. “Proceed.”

Merlin looked away, not wanting to see his reaction. “I have these, these thoughts, dreams, and when I um, have them, and when I… take care of my… needs. There’s this… fluid that leaks from my— You know what. Forget I said anything!”

He glanced at the dragon who was obviously suppressing a smile. “I see it has begun.”

“Begun?”

“You are the last Dragonlord. You need an heir.”

“An heir? What does that have to do with anything?”

“You prefer the male form, do you not? Your magic, along with ancient Dragonlord magic is preparing your body to receive a child.”

“What!? No. No, no, no. You’re wrong,” Merlin told him.

Kilgharrah stood, stretching his wings in preparation to fly.

“Do not fight it, Merlin. It is your nature, and the young Pendragon is your destiny.”

***

The next day they made it to Lord Beorhtric’s and were received with a feast in the evening. Arthur required Merlin serve him. But that was the last thing Merlin wanted. He felt tired and unwell, likely due to lack of sleep after his midnight rendezvous. Sick to his gut, and feverish, sweaty. He just needed to hold on a little longer. Surely Arthur was tired too and would retire soon.

His stomach cramped like he’d been punched there and his head started spinning as he felt an embarrassing slickness between his legs. Merlin pressed himself against the cool stone wall.

Not now.

Without even realising it, Merlin’s knees buckled and he collapsed.

Arthur hurried him out of the hall and into his chambers.

“Merlin,” he asked, pressing a hand to his forehead concerned. “You’re burning up!”

Merlin tugged at his neckerchief, muttering, “Too hot, it’s too hot...”

He stripped off his jacket and shirt, Arthur helping. He went to remove Merlin's trousers.

“No,” gasped Merlin, trying simultaneously to push him away whilst arching into his touch.

“Merlin, your breeches are— Oh…”

The front of his trousers were tented obscenely and Merlin hurriedly shoved them down, his hand automatically wrapping around his cock. He groaned as he stroked it hoping for some relief from the heat that burned inside him.

He writhed and trembled on Arthur’s bed, barely able to open his eyes. Reaching out to Arthur, grasping at his jacket.

“Arthur,” he said with a sob. “Arthur, it _hurts_.”

“Where, Merlin? Where?”

Merlin shoved his free hand between his legs, sinking three fingers straight into his sopping wet hole. He arched up off the bed as a wave of pain engulfed him.

“Merlin!” said Arthur, desperately. “Tell me, tell me what to do!”

“No. No, I can’t. You can’t— I don’t want—”

“Don’t want me to what?” asked Arthur, his eyes frenzied as Merlin continued to quiver and gasp in pain.

“Please, don’t look at me like that,” shuddered Merlin as another ripple of pain hit him.

“Merlin, just damn well tell me what to do!”

Merlin felt his face flush right to the tips of his ears. He looked away, his breath catching as he drove his fingers deeper, adding a fourth.

“Do you need—” Arthur swallowed. “Do you need me to help with that?”

He rid Merlin of his boots, socks and breeches, settling between his legs. Hesitantly he pushed a finger in along with Merlin’s and Merlin groaned, clenching around the additional girth.

“Fuck, Merlin. You’re so wet and— fuck.”

“Arthur, Arthur, I need…” Merlin hooked a leg around Arthur, pulling him close.

Arthur’s eyes bulged, “You need me to—” He made a crude gesture.

Merlin whined in distress, closing his eyes and nodding.

“Okay,” said Arthur, stripping off his clothes, then returning to the bed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. Please! Just—” begged Merlin, crying out again.

Arthur brought himself to full hardness with a few tugs. He lifted Merlin’s legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at Merlin’s hole, gripping his hips as he sunk all the way in.

Merlin’s body clenched around him, relief reverberating through him at having his emptiness filled. Arthur’s hips started to move, plunging him in and out.

“Shit, Merlin— You feel so good. So hot, so tight. I’m not going to last...”

Merlin dug his heels into Arthur's shoulders, trying to take Arthur in until he was impossibly deep, his magic singing.

Arthur continued to thrust, awestruck as Merlin’s body drew him in, fitting around him like a sword in its sheath. He sped up, his breath coming in harsh pants. Merlin cried out, his body thrumming and arching up as Arthur hit that special spot inside him.

“Arthur, Arthur,” said Merlin, as he trembled, his cock throbbing as he came apart.

On top of him Arthur came with a gasp and cry, as Merlin clamped around him and he pumped his load deep inside. Merlin suddenly became unfathomably full.

Arthur tried to pull out, but he couldn’t budge, Merlin’s hole and his swollen cock holding them close.

“I think we’re—”

“I know,” said Merlin, trying not to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“Well, what do we—”

“I don’t think we can really do anything but wait.”

“Wait!” exclaimed Arthur.

“Well, what’s your bright idea?” Merlin asked.

Arthur huffed and rolled them onto their side. He yawned as he ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“It wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked softly.

“No,” admitted Merlin, snuggling close.

“Do you think we could—? I mean, unless you wouldn’t want—”

Merlin smiled as his heart soared, that Arthur wanted to do this again.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
